neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Will
Astral Will also Known as "Altermere Will" or "Alter Will" is a fictional character that appears in the comic series and animated series, W.I.T.C.H. She is the Astral Drop of the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), Will Vandom. Personality Like the real Will, Astral Will is tomboyish, sensitive towards other people's feelings and has a fiery and unstable temper. Astral Will like the real Will, also had a crush on Matt Olsen. Astral Will also has issues with trusting people because she is scared. In the Animated Series when she was turned into an Altermere she has a brighter personality and is more friendlier. Appearance Astral Will's appearance is exactly similar to that of Will's. She is a fourteen-years old eighth grader and has bright red, short hair in a bob cut. Her eyes are brown and big. She also shares the same clothing as the real Will. Astral Will's guardian outfit is also similar to Will's. It consists of a purple, midriff-bearing, cropped top with long, poet sleeves, a teal mini-skirt, turquoise and green-striped tights, and purple, high-heeled shin-high boots. Her hair stays in a bob. Powers and Abilities Astral Will has all the powers of the real Will. As the Astral Drop and Altermere of Will, the host and keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, she possesses the power of Quintessence, also known as Aether, the fifth element of pure life energy and lightning/electricity. In the series, this power resembles pure whitish-blue lighting and electricity which contain pure life energy within. She like Will is the strongest out of the five Guardians and one of the most powerful characters in the series. Comic books In the comic books, like the other Astral Drops Astral Will's powers were more limited. She is usually summoned along with the other astral drops to take the place of the Guardians when needed. Animated series In season one, Astral Will and the other astral drops are mostly summoned to take the place of the Guardians when needed. In season two, when Astral Will was turned into an Altermere by Nerissa, she gained the powers of the original will and her own elemental ability of Quintessence (also referred to as Aether). Quintessence manifests itself in whitish blue lightning, which she can use to animate inanimate objects, fire offensive lightning bolts and produce a full body pulse, shockwave or discharge of electrical power and energy. In addition, her powers grant her the ability to talk to electrical appliances. It's also possible for Astral Will to literally become one with her element, as well as becoming one with the nymph Xin Jing, the original possessor of Quintessence, becoming a being of pure electric energy, greatly increasing and strengthening all of her powers and abilities to their absolute zenith, similar to Will. However this is also risky and dangerous as it would costs Astral Will her humanity, both her human form, heritage and memory, just like what happened to the real Will. In the Animated Series it is shown that she also possesses a copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, indicating that she has the power to channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and therefore enter the Guardians greatly strengthening and amplifying all of their powers and abilities and transforming them into their Guardian form with colorful blue-and-pink costumes, different hairstyles, and pixie-like wings which they can all use to fly, release a blinding pink light from the Heart, project a force field of pink energy, create numerous fake copies that would disappear in a flash of light, reveal the true form of another, locate other Guardians using their Aurameres and show images of places and people. Like the real Heart of Kandrakar, Astral Will's Heart has a telepathic connection with Will able to instinctively respond and act on its own will when the Guardians are in danger and can absorb, activate, and merge with other magical items. Like Will, Astral Will keeps around her neck and when she is transformed. Will has a sensitivity to magic and supernatural writing and phenomena. She has empathic abilities with animals as they seem to reflect her mood and has an natural affinity for teletransportation, being the to wield this universal Guardian ability. Besides control over Quintessence, a Guardian Leader's standard powers are: 'Quintessence Powers:' Customarily, the Guardian of Quintessence is selected as the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar (unless they become corrupt, like Nerissa), thus enhancing or adding to their elemental abilities, such as: The following is a list of Astral Will's powers, abilities, and other talents she possesses: *'Wield Absolute Energy with the Heart of Kandrakar.' *'Force Field': Project a force-field of pink energy. *'Energy Blasts': Fire destructive blasts of pink energy from her hands. *'Light Projection': Release a blinding pink light from the Heart. *'Energy Projection': Produce a full body pulse, shockwave, or discharge of electrical power and energy. *'Strength Augmentation': she can infuse her limbs with energy to strengthen her physical attacks. *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians. *'Portal Generation': Open and close portals in the Veil. *'Tracking': She has the power to track down the other Guardians via the Aurameres. *'Superhuman strength': Will has displayed the power of superhuman strength and toughness on several scales, able to use a tree like a baseball bat, catch a falling catapult like it was a football. She is even strong enough to break through steel or rock with a single punch as well as being able to asily destroy sturdy surfaces such as metal, stone, etc. with a single punch or kick. Also, she took down several of Takeda's robots on her own in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman Durability': Will has shown to be invulnerable. She can withstand vast amounts of physical harm without sustaining any injuries, such as being struck with a steel beam in "M is for Mercy". She was able to resist the black rose' magic in the graphic novel "Between Light and Dark" and thus survived without being turned into a black rose herself. *'Astral Duplication': She can use the Heart of Kandrakar to create astral drops, but they are mindless copies. *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another. *'Hearth of Kandrakar Replication:' Create multiple powerless copies of the Heart itself. *'Reality Warping': She can warp reality and bring her fantasies to life. *'Superhuman stamina': She can exert herself for long periods of time before fatigue begins to impede her. *'Technokinesis': Move and physically control technology of any kind. *'Technopathy:' Talk to and mentally control technology of any kind. *'Flight': She can fly and hover in the air, being able to fly at the speed of light. *'Superhuman agility:' Ability to be quick and graceful. *'Intangibility': She can phase through solid objects. *'Telepathy': She can read other people's thoughts, talk to her friends. *'Electrokinesis': She has the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. This power allows her to control all forms of electrical power, be it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, or electrical pressure. She can use this power for other many feats such as: **'Electric Energy Blasts and Balls': She has the ability to conjure concentrated bolts of lightning into a straightforward attack, such as beams, rays, bursts, balls or blasts of lightning. She can also shoot lightning bolts from her eyes and hair, and physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons. **'Electric Shields and Barriers:' She has the ability to use electrical energy to act as a defense mechanism, such as a shield, force field, or a standard wall of energy. **'Atmokinesis': She is able to summon lightning storms. **'Electric Mimicry:' She has the ability to become a being made purely out of electricity. *'Animation': Bring electrical appliances and inanimate objects to life through the vocal summoning of Quintessence. *'Telekinesis': She can move objects with her mind through Quintessence. *'Enraged Manipulation:' She is once angry manipulative of her father and his new girlfriend. *'Resurrection:' (via Quintessence). *'Force of Life:' (via Quintessence). *'Quintekinesis:' The newest ability to use quintessence energy and the power of the power-light level in the energy, the static shock or wave of the light. *'Quintemancy:' She can see vivid visions and scenes through energy. *'Aura Energy': The new power of the human body is absorbing the energy of the people. Created by the power of human relationship and the "chakra" call "Body Electric". Astral Will's powers as her status as a Guardian and Leader: *Unite the Guardians with the command "Guardians Unite!" *Flight (only in the TV show) *Glamouring (only in the TV show, and not shown) *Teleportation (only in the TV show, and not shown) *Open folds in time and space (only in the TV show, and not shown) *Close portals in the veil (only in the TV show, and not shown) *Telepathy (only in the TV show, and not shown) *Ability to change the girls and herself back in to human form. (only in the TV show, and not shown) Trivia *It is believed that like the real Will, Astral Will has the potential to become a Quinto-Guardian, as she is the wielder of the Heart of Candracar and since the heart has the ability to tap into the powers of the Aurameres, Astral Will could do the same but by focus, the powers on to her rather than to her other fellow guardian. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Vandom/Collins Family Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Caucasian Characters Category:Sisters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Deceased individuals Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Keepers of Hearts Category:Quintespirits